onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brand New World
"Brand New World" is the sixth opening song for the ''One Piece'' anime. It is sung by D-51. It features scenes from the Enies Lobby Arc. Animation The Straw Hat Pirates are shown first running through a valley, and then racing bicycles near the sea. Luffy swings from a tree branch as the title appears over a map. The camera pans around a 3D view of the Going Merry, then zooms in on the prow. Luffy grins and looks around, then shots of Zoro, Nami and Chopper; then Usopp, Robin and Sanji, are shown. Several other pirate ships are then shown sailing. Shots of Buggy Pirates; Blackbeard Pirates; Smoker and Tashigi; Portgas D. Ace; Whitebeard; Dracule Mihawk; Sengoku, Tsuru, Bartholomew Kuma and Donquixote Doflamingo, and the Five Elders; and finally Shanks and the Red Hair Pirates. The Straw Hats run along a beach, with Usopp waving a flag. They set up camp; Zoro takes a nap, Usopp sets up a tent, Chopper does his "reverse peek" near the tent before darting inside, Robin and Nami have drinks while Sanji goes into his lovestruck when they like it, and Luffy fishes from a tree. Luffy spots a fleet of Marine ships, and Usopp and Chopper react in surprise. At Luffy's signal, the crew runs off and Zoro wakes up. A miniature rendering of the Going Merry sails across a map (even over the land sections) while miniature Marine ships fire on it. The Merry escapes when more Marine ships close in. Luffy activates Gear Second and punches Blueno atop the courthouse of Enies Lobby. Zoro charges Kaku and clashes swords with them. Sanji fights Kalifa, each attacking in a hail of kicks, but neither lands a hit. Sogeking fires Hissatsu Firebird Star, possibly at the flag. Nami uses Thunder Charge: Swing Arm in Kalifa's room. Franky and Fukurou exchange punches. Monster Chopper reveals himself. Finally, the camera pans up to show the Tower of Justice in Enies Lobby. then shows Robin, Franky and Spandam's faces, with Robin appearing serious, Franky seeming quite pleased, and Spandam seeming shocked. The CP9 members (excluding Blueno and Spandam) are shown below, then the Straw Hats on the roof of the courthouse. Robin then appears surprised that her crew came for her, and the faces of her crew-mates are shown one by one. The opening concludes with a shot of the Straw Hat Jolly Roger waving in the wind. Gallery Lyrics |} FUNimation Version Lyrics Get running, get running, holding our flag high in the sky Let's cross this endless sea to go in search of a global miracle no one has yet been able to find With our hearts pounding, we'll just charge ahead as we please following the footprints of those who chase their dreams No matter how stormy the night, if we join our hearts as one, we will be able to make it through Always! Get running, get running, holding our flag high in the sky Even though there are tears we don't want anyone to see Chase it, chase it, if we want to achieve our dream, we should always look straight ahead without fear We can't stop here Around the world Start me up! Get running, get running, head past everyone else So long as we don't run from it, we can grasp tomorrow in our hands Chase it, chase it, everything we see before us, let's carve it into the blank pages of our hearts Brand New World Start me up! Trivia *Although Franky House appeared in the previous intro, this is the first intro Franky actually appears in. He is not featured again in an opening until Jungle P (opening 9) *This theme preludes to the second half of the Grand Line, the New World. *This theme appeared in Episode of Merry. *In Adult Swim broadcasts, most of the opening is cut; shots of Zoro, Nami and Chopper; then Usopp, Robin and Sanji, are shown and Luffy fishes from a tree, Luffy spots a fleet of Marine ship, the title appears over a map, Usopp and Chopper react in surprise, The Straw Hats run along a beach, with Usopp waving a flag, A miniature rendering of the Going Merry sails across a map (even over the land sections) while miniature Marine ships fire on it, The Merry escapes when more Marine ships close in, and at in the end, the camera pans up to show the Tower of Justice in Enies Lobby and Luffy activates Gear Second and punch. *Unless counting We Are! Straw Hat version, Brand New World was used for the shortest time, with only 15 episodes. Site Navigation es:Brand New World fr:Brand New World it:Brand new world pl:Brand New World Category:One Piece Openings